Shadow's of the Moon
by BlackDragonofdarknessflames
Summary: Serena Tsukino is known as Hiro Tsukino. Every one In Konoha thinks she is a he! Serena has very good reasons to hide who she is. The only people who know of her secrets but not all are Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuga.Full.Summary.Inside


Summary: Serena Tsukino is a 12 year old girl who is very tomboyish but that's not all, every one think's she is a he! But the only people who know Serena is a she are her best friend's Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Hinata Hyuga. Serena's adventures will soon begin, what will happen during that time?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Serena's house/ way to school)

"Hmmm…Bento's almost done." Said a Boy with short choppy blonde hair that went down to his chin.

The boy then went and opened his door and three girls fell down onto the floor in front of him.

"OW! SERENA! THAT HURT!" Yelled one girl as she jumped up, this girl had platinum blonde hair and green/blue eyes and wore a purple shirt and skirt with bandages covering the rest of her body.

"Gawd…Hiro you could be a little nicer…" Said a girl this girl looked about a year older and had brown hair up in twin bun's, brown eyes, and wore a pink Chinese style shirt and green pants.

"A-Ano…Tsukino-kun…we have to get going, we have class and Tenten-chan has to meet up with her team…." Said another girl this girl was shy and had short blue hair and pale lavender eyes and wore a jacket and short pants as she poked her two index fingers together.

The boy known as Serena or Hiro blinked then shrugged. "My bento's almost done….and don't call me by my real name Ino…someone could be listening…I may be a girl but I am posing as a BOY. But when at my house you can call me Serena." Serena said.

With that said and done Serena grabbed her bento and locked her door and started walking with her hands in her pocket with Tenten, Ino, and Hinata walking with her.

"By the way Hiro! Nice outfit!" Ino said smirking at the looks girls were sending them.

"Hn." Serena went.

Serena or Hiro as who she play's as outside of her home was wearing a baggy long sleeved jacket that was open and had two shirts underneath that had the word's moon on the back of the jacket and was wearing long baggy pants.

"Didn't feel like getting all dress up cuz the fan girls Hiro?" Tenten asked smiling mischievously.

"…." Hinata stayed silent walking the whole time meekly and shying away from the looks of death sent their way from the girls.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha's rival in looks and skills, don't forget intellect!" Ino said laughing.

"Hn…." Serena went again as she stopped in the crossroads.

"Well…look's like I'm off! See ya guys later!" Tenten yelled as she ran off.

"H-have a good day Tenten-chan…" Hinata said meekly.

"LATER TENTEN!" Ino yelled loudly and waved.

"Ino…Shut up." Serena said with a distasteful look.

"Geez Hiro! Don't be a stick in the mud!" Ino said. 'She act's waaaaaaaaaaaay to much like Sasuke! It's scary!' Ino thought to herself.

"A-ano…let's get going…" Hinata said catching Serena and Ino's attention.

"Aa….let's go then." Serena said as she started to walk towards the Academy which was now in site.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ino said as she ran ahead and started running back ward's smiling away at Serena and Hinata.

"H-hai!" Hinata said as she ran to catch up with them.

"Come on….Hurry up!" Serena said turning to look at Hinata then turning to look at Ino smirking.

"HEY! BE NICE!" Ino yelled smiling.

"A-alright!" Hinata called

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To a normal person it would look like two very different girls's walking with a silent boy but in reality it is three girls walking together.

A loud and bold girl, a shy and meek girl, and a girl who pretends to be a boy, and also lets not forget the sharp and smart bun haired girl.

What adventure's will happen and bring to our young girls…we will just have to wait and see.


End file.
